ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaiger the Invincible
Zaiger the Invincible is the 13th episode of Ike! Prisman. Story Grandos and the six Invaders had evacuated from the Gravity Machine and arrived back at the base. Spygar was eagerly waiting. *Spygar: Invaders, all present? *All Invaders: Sir, yes sir! *Grandos: Shut up Spygar! Invaders, I am the leader here! *All Invaders: Yes sir! *Grandos: Who's next to kill Prisman? *Invader E: I can take out Prisman, Grandos!! I'll go. *Invader F: Yeah, he can turn into King Zaiger!! *Grandos: Hey, I wanted to ask, how come you Invaders have different monster forms even though you look the same in your humanoid alien form? *Invader G: Pretty simple Grandos, we each have subtle differences in our DNA. When we get hit by the mutation ray from our ship, our cells mutate differently, creating different monster forms. *Invader H: Yes. And Invader E has an extremely rare gene, that of King Zaiger! It is extremely powerful and is almost invincible! *Grandos: I see, speaking of your spaceship, where is it now? *Invader E: Somewhere in the forest. We'll get it right away and prepare for out next attack! Meanwhile *Prisman: Shugaron, you are bad at predicting stuff. *Shugaron: Well, I was just unlucky. *Prisman: You predicted four days ago that the weather of the next four days would be sunny, rainy, sunny, and rainy, but it turned out to be rainy, sunny, rainy, and sunny. *Shugaron: At least I have the ability to predict stuff wrongly! That is admirable. *Prisman: We won't be fighting more 124 battles that is great for sure. *Invader E: Oh yes you wouldn't! This will be your last! *Prisman: You! *Shugaron: You two have met? *Prisman: Under some circumstances... A flying saucer drifted above Invader E and fired the mutation ray. Invader E transformed into a giant King Zaiger. Prisman grew giant to combat him. King Zaiger fired bolts of energy at Prisman, knocking him off his feet. The kaiju charged forward furiously, stomping on the Ultra's head. Prisman pushed him away. Standing up, the Ultra fired a Prismatic Beam at Zaiger. The kaiju seemed unaffected, much to the surprise of Prisman. *Prisman: This guy is strong! *King Zaiger: Die! The kaiju leaped at Prisman, the Ultra dodged swiftly. Prisman fired another two Prismatic Beams at Zaiger, but to no avail. King Zaiger charged forward and pinned Prisman down. He blew foam onto Prisman's face, much to his disgust. Blinded, the hero struggled to get up. Zaiger kicked Prisman, who rolled away trying to escape. Zaiger then blasted the Ultra in the face with a green beam. His colour timer started blinking. Just as King Zaiger was about to attack Prisman again, the Invader was bludgeoned in the head and crashed to the ground. Prisman wiped the foam off his face only to see Shugaron standing in front of him. *Prisman: We need a little more strength against this guy! Red Mode! Prisman's body shone a bright crimson glow and his crystals turned red. He dashed forward and tackled Zaiger. Shugaron caught the Invader's tail. Zaiger flung Shugaron away. Zaiger attempted to strangle Prisman and a struggle ensued. Prisman charged energy in his feet and hooked them around Zaiger's neck, flipping him away. Zaiger plunged to the ground. *King Zaiger: You're pathetic, Prisman. *Prisman: Not as much as you are! Zaiger exploded. Prisman helped Shugaron up. *Shugaron: Only 123 more battles to go! *Prisman: No...Way... Category:Ike! Prisman Episodes Category:Fan Episodes